Confessions of a Broken Heart
by LobsterLobster
Summary: Michonne has fallen into a mutually beneficial arrangement with a small town Sheriff's deputy. (no ZA AU) STATUS: This story is on hiatus. If you want the (time jump) continuation, go read my new fic Happily Ever After.
1. Chapter 1

Confessions of a Broken Heart

Chapter 1

(Michonne's POV)

It took some time to get here but things have turned out alright, despite everything. Better than alright.

A year ago I never would have considered doing this. I transferred to a small firm in a small town. It's still Georgia, but I think the change of pace is exactly what I needed. I don't feel like I'm being looked over, unnoticed in the noise and the competition of the city. I might be able to make a real difference in a place like this.

Andre seems happy too. He's already made friends at Day Care. Our apartment building is in a good neighborhood, even has a community pool. And Andrea is settled down in the next town over, so I can see her sometimes.

My life is finally sorting itself out again. Small towns really do have a certain charm. Or maybe what I really mean is this small town has a certain man with a lot of charm.

How should I explain? It's a bit of an unexpected situation. I think I'm too old to call him my booty call. And it's not really an affair if nobody is cheating. Maybe friends with benefits? Something like that. He's good company, definitely a change of pace from my old life, and to be honest, the sex is excellent.

I've never been one for casual sex. Even in my college days, I was always in a serious relationship. Sometimes, though, change is a good thing. I'm starting my life over, in a way, so why not live my life to the fullest?

On good days, I don't think about Mike at all. And I'm having more and more good days, so I must be doing something right.

We've got it all figured out. If we didn't live in the same apartment complex, I don't know how it would work, with both of us being single parents.

Wednesdays are Date Nights. His son catches a ride with a friend to Boy Scouts, his daughter is already sleeping or playing quietly in her crib, and I pay my teenage neighbor to babysit Andre while I sneak on over to his place. Then for a blissful two hours, the world is ours.

I feel a little guilty for all the sneaking around. Still, it's better this way. The last thing I want to do is complicate things for his kids. Actually, the last thing I want to do is complicate things at all.

Every time I go over there and he opens the door to see me, his whole face lights up in a huge smile, crinkling the small lines around his eyes. He pulls me inside and kisses me. He's a fantastic kisser. Our chemistry is electric and in no time at all we're stumbling into his bedroom and our clothes are discarded haphazardly.

It's only later, when I'm getting dressed again and he hesitates before kissing me goodbye, that long pause like he's about to say something but then changes his mind, when I know. There's a flickering guilty feeling in my stomach and it's not from all the sneaking around.

Rick Grimes is in love with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Confessions of a Broken Heart

Summary: Michonne is wary of love, and for good reason.

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! They gave me the encouragement to keep writing this.

(Unless otherwise noted, all chapters will be from Michonne's POV.)

….

Chapter 2

There's a certain look that a man gets in his eyes when he loves a woman. He's desperately in love and she's all he wants and he doesn't need anything or anyone else. I can recognize that look because Mike used to have it too, every time he looked at me.

I suppose I got used to it. I took it for granted. My life was warm and beautiful and full. I had Mike and we had Andre.

We would have friends over for dinner and sip wine, talking and laughing into the small hours of the night. We would pin Andre's crayon scribble masterpieces on the wall and pretend we were at an art museum, and then we'd take a picnic lunch to the park.

I was happier than I'd ever been and I couldn't imagine why any of it would change. I didn't notice, not at first anyway and not until it was too late, when that honest desperate love faded from Mike's eyes.

Looking back, I know it didn't happen suddenly, but it felt sudden to me. In the space of an afternoon I went from believing that Mike and I would raise Andre and grow old together to feeling like a woman lost in a sudden snow storm, everything around me distorted and unfamiliar.

'…I swear, I wouldn't have done it if I'd known. Anyway, I just thought you should know. Sorry.'

Even with a strange woman's text on my phone, I probably would have forgiven him, eventually. That's how much I loved him and my life with him.

He stood in front of me and he didn't deny anything. He didn't apologize once.

"How could you do this to me?" I demanded, still in shock.

His eyes were hard then, cold and so far away from me.

"I don't owe you anything," he said bitterly, "I never married you! I don't owe you my whole life! This is my life too."

We fought for a long time, yelling and slamming doors. He said such cruel things and I threw it all right back at him, an awful fire inside me burning hotter with every second.

"What about our son?!" I cried, slamming my hands into his chest.

"He's yours, Michonne. He was always yours," and then the words that I'll never forgive, "I never wanted him in the first place."

I had no more words. My fist tightened and snapped forward, connecting sharply with his jaw. He cursed and grabbed my arms before I could swing again.

People always talk about a broken heart, like something made of glass that falls and shatters into a thousand jagged pieces. That's not what happened to me. My heart didn't break or shatter.

My heart turned cold and hard and distant. I saw myself take my katana down from its place on the wall, pull the shiny blade out of its sheath, and plunge it through Mike's heart.

I stood there, stunned that I'd thought of something so horrible, so out of character. But deep down I felt a new certainty that I could have done it. It would have been easy.

Thinking I'd finally given up, Mike pushed me away and I backed into the wall. I sank to the floor, staring blankly into a world where the father of my son didn't love him and I was capable of murder.

….

TBC!

Preview: Next chapter is how Michonne and Rick first meet!


	3. Chapter 3

Confessions of a Broken Heart

Summary: Rick and Michonne's first meeting!

Chapter 3

The last thing I intended to do on my first day in court was to get distracted by a man.

I was sitting beside my client waiting for our turn, watching the busy room. There was a man in a brown Sherriff's uniform standing against the wall at the side of the room. I noticed blue eyes and a hint of scruff. He was talking quietly to a young woman with short black hair pulled back in a ponytail. From her wide eyes and brand new uniform, she was obviously a cadet.

 _He's training her_ , I observed. Then my case number was called, so I gave my client a reassuring smile and got to work.

Public Defender is not a glamorous job, by any stretch of the imagination. Usually the youngest person at a law firm is given these cases or, in my case, the newest hire. I suppose they want to test me.

The people at my old firm would balk at this kind of grueling, thankless work, but I don't mind it. Not because I'm self-sacrificing and full of lofty ideals; rather, it's mostly because I'm stubborn. My law school advisor told me once that determination and sheer stubbornness will get you further than idealism any day.

And right then I was determined not to let frivolous things like romance tangle up my life. Not after I'd gone through so much to start fresh.

As I was packing up my papers and saying goodbye to my client, I noticed the officer again. He was watching me, frowning like he was trying to figure out where he recognized me from. I raised an eyebrow expectantly and when he realized I'd caught him staring, he walked over and introduced himself.

"I know just about everybody who comes in here, but I don't think we've met. Are you new in town?" he asked.

I nodded, keeping my expression neutral. It was hardly the first time I'd heard that particular line and I wasn't going to give him any encouragement.

"Well, my name's Rick," he said, offering his hand, "Welcome to King County."

"Michonne," I replied, shaking his hand politely.

"Nice to meet you," he said, studying me curiously, then, "I'll see you around."

I watched him walk away and probably could have forgotten all about him if it weren't for what happened at Maggie and Glenn's wedding reception.

I know Maggie through Andrea. They were in the same sorority, although at different times, and the summer that Maggie interned at Andrea's office the three of us hit it off right away. When we get together, we can talk and laugh for hours.

At the reception I told Maggie that the ceremony was beautiful and that she was stunning, and it was true. She looked like something straight out of a fairy tale. Then she and Glenn were off to greet more guests.

That's when I saw him, standing near the buffet table. His beard had grown in a bit since that day in court. He wore a crisp button-down shirt and dark jeans that fit perfectly.

Inevitably, that was also the moment Andrea appeared at my side, just in time to catch me staring.

"He's single, you know. Divorced," she informed me helpfully.

"Andrea…." I warned her. I'm no stranger to her well-intentioned meddling.

"You should go ask him to dance!" she said with more than a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"I didn't come here to find a man," I explained, "My life is so crazy right now with work and everything. The last thing I need is a distraction."

"Michonne, my friend, have you considered that maybe a distraction is exactly what you need?" Andrea patted my shoulder and headed off to refill her drink.

I looked over again. He was talking to a pretty blonde woman. What if Andrea was right? Am I letting my stubbornness get the best of me, keeping me on the sidelines of life, watching my chance for happiness slip by in front of me?

I finished my drink and decided that there was no harm in asking a handsome stranger to dance.

….

TBC!


	4. Chapter 4

Confessions of a Broken Heart

Summary: Will Michonne let her guard down and have a little fun?

…..

Chapter 4

"Michonne," he remembered my name immediately even though it'd been over two weeks since we first met.

"I guess it really is a small town," I said.

"Yeah, it is," he smiled.

The blonde woman next to him looked a little irritated at being left out but I ignored her.

I was all out of small talk so I took a chance, "Would you like to dance?"

"Absolutely," he said, taking my hand and letting me lead him out onto the dance floor, "but I have to warn you, I'm not very good. Two left feet and all."

Despite his warning, he was a pretty decent dancer. The music swept us along and we kept dancing through the next song. And the next, and the next. We got cocktails, danced again, and eventually settled at a table near the back of the room, sharing a bottle of champagne.

Even with the alcohol buzzing in my head, I still didn't feel like talking about myself very much, but Rick didn't seem to mind. He had this sense of casual self-assurance that I found refreshing and more than a little charming. At the same time, though, he had none of the cockiness of a man who knows he's attractive. The longer I looked at him, the harder it was to tear my eyes away.

When I asked how he knew Maggie and Glenn, he told me some crazy story about a sting operation gone wrong on an Atlanta rooftop and making a getaway with a pizza delivery boy in a stolen drug dealer's Challenger.

I couldn't remember the last time I'd smiled and laughed as much as I did that night.

Before I knew it, the party was winding down, the band was packing up, and the last guests were wandering towards the exit. Rick offered me his arm and we walked slowly, both a little unsteady on our feet, out to the lobby.

"Did you drive?" he asked me, either stalling before saying goodbye or, because of his job, reflexively cautious of drunk driving.

"Yeah…but I think I'd better call an Uber," I said, fishing for my phone.

"Or, you know…" Rick stood close to me, warmth in his blue eyes, "You could always stay the night. I have a room…If you're interested."

I blinked, my guard immediately back up.

"Rick…the truth is, I just got out of a relationship and I'm not looking for anything serious right now…" I tried to explain my reservations.

"I get that. Really, I do," he said, and I noticed again how his southern drawl was more pronounced the more he drank, "But I'm not talkin' about locking down forever. I'm just talkin' about tonight."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Is that line from a country song? That sounds like a country song."

"Maybe. Yes, yes it is," he admitted, his composure breaking and I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"I thought it was worth a try," he said with good humor, adding, "You're really something else, Michonne."

I watched him for a moment, thinking. All night he'd been looking at me like I was the most beautiful woman in the world. It felt good, really good, to be admired like that and made me realize how lonely I'd been. And it didn't hurt that he was gorgeous.

"Okay," I said.

I put my phone back in my purse. His beautiful face registered surprise, like he wasn't sure he'd heard me right. I smiled wide, feeling reckless and free, and slipped my hand into his.

We stood side by side in the elevator. His room was on nearly the top floor and I was a combination of excited and nervous.

Then he wove his fingers through mine and our eyes locked. He took a step closer to me and I felt a thrill of anticipation before our lips met. We kissed and I tangled my fingers in his hair and I'm quite sure that, even if that elevator had been full of people, I would not have noticed at all.

….

TBC!


	5. Chapter 5

Confessions of a Broken Heart

Summary: Michonne carefully navigates the morning after her impulsive one night stand with a handsome Sheriff's deputy.

…..

Chapter 5

I had a brief moment of sheer panic when I woke up very hung over and completely naked, in a bed that was not my own, with a strange man's hand resting on my butt.

Holding my breath, I slithered out of bed as carefully as I could so as not to wake him up. Clutching a rumpled sheet to my chest, I looked around the hotel room in shock. As I took in the clothes scattered on the floor and the empty bottle of wine on the little table, the details of last night came back to me in pieces and then in a rush.

Even before Mike, hooking up with handsome strangers was never really my style. And the sleeping naked man sprawled out on the bed in front of me was definitely not my usual type.

But then again…I glanced back at him again, noting his toned chest...and other features. At least I still have good taste when I'm drunk. I smirked, thinking about how proud Andrea would be of me right now.

Realizing simultaneously that if I stood around gawking for much longer he was going to wake up and that I smelled like alcohol and stale sweat, I decided to take a fast shower and then get gone, hopefully without waking him up at all.

As the warm water rushed over my body, the panic over my situation and the throbbing in my head both started to dissipate. My thoughts drifted and, as often happens when I'm in the shower, whatever sense of urgency I'd had earlier was gone.

Maybe drunk me was on to something. Maybe an impulsive one night stand wasn't such a crazy idea. Maybe Andrea was right about me needing a distraction in order to get over Mike for good.

"Uh, hey," a voice said, followed by a hesitant knock on the bathroom door.

I froze, eyes wide in panic for the second time that morning. So much for sneaking out.

"Uh, Michonne?" he called again and I cringed.

"…Yeah?" I reluctantly answered.

He said something but I couldn't make it out over the sound of the water and the bathroom fan.

"What?" I called, poking my head out of the shower curtain, completely mystified as to why he was making this so unbelievably awkward.

He cracked the door open and I could see that he was now wearing boxers but nothing else.

"It's just, I uh, I need to wash up also," he said, only glancing up at me on the last word.

I raised my eyebrows imperiously, "Are you telling me to hurry up or are you asking to join me?"

I caught the hint of a cheeky smile as he kept his head low but raised his eyes to look directly at me.

"…the latter," he answered.

"You are very bold," I informed him, astonished. I could scarcely believe this was happening to me.

"I was just thinking…I know it's technically morning but maybe since we haven't left the room yet then this can still count as last night. Anyway, even if we never see each other again…or, since King County is such a small place, if we see each other and pretend that this never happened…You're so amazing and…And things like this don't happen to me. Like ever. And I all I wanted to say was…"

I've never seen a grown man give such pathetically adorable puppy dog eyes. I caved.

"Hurry up and come here," I said, pulling the curtain back a little bit to make room.

He grinned and my stomach flipped. Before I could change my mind, he closed the door behind him, stripped out of his boxers, and stepped into the shower with me. To his credit, he didn't reach for me right away.

"But in all seriousness…how in the world did I get so much glitter in my hair?" Rick asked.

"It's confetti," I laughed, trying to help him rinse the colorful specks out of his curls, "We all lined up and set off the confetti poppers when Glenn and Maggie ran through, remember? And then your biker buddy popped one in your face."

"Ahh…" he said, "Yeah, it's all coming back to me now."

By the end of his sentence, I could tell that he was remembering certain other events of last night, because I was too. I don't know if I was maybe still a little drunk or if it was the memory of his mouth passionate against mine as he helped me out of my expensive dress or if it was the steamy water pouring over his skin, barely inches from mine, but my heart was racing and I kissed him.

He returned the kiss, pulling me tight against his chest. The feel of his skin against mine was intoxicating and I ran my hands along his arms, his back.

I didn't feel like myself, but in a good way, like I was in a dream. A breathlessly erotic dream.

I don't know how long we were in there but we ultimately decided that the shower was too cramped and slippery. Rick fumbled to turn off the water and followed me back to the bedroom, where I fell back onto the bed, shivering at the cool air against my wet skin. Then he was on top of me, kissing me slowly, weaving his fingers between mine, and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

After, I'd barely caught my breath when I realized that it really was morning and late morning at that. I sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, looking around for my clothes.

"Stay, just a little longer…" Rick said sleepily, trailing his hand down my arm.

"I can't. I have things to do today," I told him over my shoulder.

He sighed, "Yeah, me too…" but made no move to get out of bed.

He watched me, half pretending to be asleep, as I got dressed. I used a towel to wring as much water as I could out of my hair then pulled on my hopelessly wrinkled dress. I made a mental note to take it to the dry cleaners.

I stifled a yawn.

"Do you want some coffee? I can order room service," Rick offered, no longer pretending he wasn't watching me.

"No," I said, repeating, "I really have things to do today."

Namely, checking on my son and finally letting the babysitter go home. Expecting to be home very late, but nowhere near this late, I'd arranged for my teenage neighbor to watch Andre and spend the night on the pull-out couch so that she didn't have to wait up for me.

I gathered up my shoes and my clutch, confirming that I did in fact have several missed calls and unopened texts from Enid, and was about to leave when Rick's voice stopped me again.

"Michonne," he said, lying on his side with the tangled sheet barely covering his waist, a twinkle in his blue eyes, "Whoever broke your heart was a damn fool."

I left him with the smallest of smiles, "You have no idea."

…

TBC!

A/N: Well, I hope this made up for the last chapter being so short! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Confessions of a Broken Heart

Summary: When you live in the country, you go to the County Fair.

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who followed/reviewed this fic so far! I really hope you enjoy this update. Richonne forever! As always, please review.

Chapter 6

The whole week after Glenn and Maggie's wedding reception I felt like I was on top of the world. All the sadness and hurt that I'd gotten so used to after everything that happened with Mike seemed to take a back seat. I felt a renewed sense of confidence.

After the breakup I got stuck in this bubble of resentment. I spent a lot of time feeling sorry for myself and for my son. But after my somewhat scandalous evening…and morning…with a handsome stranger, all those negative feelings seemed to shake themselves loose from my brain.

My heart still ached whenever I dwelled on thoughts of Mike, but I didn't have to spend hours circling around and around those memories. I'd been telling myself for months that I would move on and live a happy life without Mike. Now I actually believed it.

My good mood spilled over onto Andre, who seemed to have more energy than ever. I took him to the park near our apartment building almost every evening to play on the jungle gym and dig in the sandbox. I even went out for drinks after work with my coworkers Friday night.

Saturday afternoon I decided to take Andre to the county fair. We walked past the Ferris wheel, the midway games, and the funnel cake stands straight to the main attraction. The petting zoo.

Andre was bubbling over with excitement as he pet bunnies, baby goats, calves, piglets, and even a llama. I must have taken close to a hundred pictures. His little smiling face was so precious. I nearly gave in and let him adopt a duckling, that's how cute he was. I don't know what I'm going to do when he gets older and starts asking for a dog.

After Andre said a tearful goodbye to his new best friend, a tiny duckling that he named Benji, I decided that we should go get some ice cream before he got too attached to the other animals.

We were walking out of the Petting Zoo tent when suddenly I came face to face with the man who, at that point, I had seen naked for probably more time than I'd seen him with clothes on. We both froze for a long second and I opened my mouth to say an awkward 'hello', but didn't get the chance. Before I fully registered what was happening, he spun on his heels and practically ran in the opposite direction.

I felt a flash of anger. What kind of a reaction was that?! The man who only days ago was telling me how incredible I am, not to mention how he practically begged to get in the shower with me, was now turning his back on me in public like he was too ashamed to even look at me.

What if we'd run into each other at the courthouse instead of here? Would he do that to me at my place of work? I've never been one to tolerate blatant rudeness from anyone, so I followed after his retreating back, pulling Andre along behind me.

He didn't get very far because he was pushing a stroller, a fact I noted only after I loudly called his name, forcing him to stop and turn back to face me.

"So is that how it is? You're too embarrassed to even stand in front of me?" I demanded.

I knew I was letting my anger get the better of me. I hated the idea that he thought of our night together as some horrible mistake that he regretted.

"No!" Rick blurted, clearly panicked, "No, it's not like that!"

"Then what is it?" I asked, my expression cold.

He frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to pick the right words to somehow save him, "Michonne, please. I didn't know what to do, so I tried to...I don't know. It was really stupid and I'm sorry. I didn't think you wanted to see me again."

I could hear the sincerity in his voice and my own indignation turned into embarrassment.

Who was I to yell at him in the middle of the fair? I wasn't his girlfriend. We were two consenting adults who hooked up with the clear understanding that it was a one-time thing. He didn't owe me anything.

I sighed, feeling deflated, "I'm sorry too. I don't know what I was thinking."

I definitely was not prepared for this situation. The awkwardness was enough to make me want to melt into the hay-covered ground. Maybe a one night stand wasn't such a great idea after all.

After an interminable moment of silence, in which I noticed there was a little girl who couldn't be more than two in the stroller, Rick spoke up.

"Since we seem destined to keep bumping into each other, maybe we should start over. As friends," he proposed, trying to gauge my reaction, adding, "Or maybe as casual acquaintances."

"I think I can manage that," I said, allowing a hint of a smile to tell him that I wasn't angry, but still failing to specify if I was agreeing to be friends or merely civil acquaintances.

"Alright," Rick looked relieved, and I felt the tension between us begin to dissipate.

"Who's this?" he asked, noticing Andre peeking timidly out from behind my legs, "I didn't know you had a son."

"This is Andre," I said, ruffling the boy's curls and telling him, "Baby, this is Mama's friend Rick. Can you say hi?"

Now that he'd been introduced, Andre shyness was completely forgotten.

"I'm four and a half!" he declared proudly.

"That's great," Rick smiled, "Four is a good age."

Andre was immediately distracted by the little girl in the stroller, "Mama, look! A baby!"

"Her name is Judith," Rick said, then his expression changed.

"Is that…a leash?" he asked, staring incredulously at the long piece of nylon connecting Andre's backpack to my wrist.

"It's a tether," I said defensively.

The last thing I needed was my one night stand judging my parenting decisions.

"He likes to walk independently. But he has a tendency to run off after anything that catches his eye and I can't hold his hand every single minute," I explained.

"I think that's what I need for my teenager, Carl. I can't seem to get him to stay in the house, no matter what I say," Rick said.

I laughed. That's the thing about Rick. For every one of our false starts or awkward moments, he always knows the perfect thing to say to make me want to stay a little longer and give him another chance. Plus there's something about him that feels so genuine.

We ended up walking around the fair together, stopping to pick up Andre's promised ice cream cone. Rick explained a little of the story of how he ended up with a teenager and a toddler, how Judith was, as he said, "a bit of a surprise" that came around the same time that his marriage was dissolving.

By late afternoon Judith was sound asleep in her stroller and Andre was getting fussy. He was exhausted from all the excitement and the Georgia heat and I could sense that he was going to have a meltdown if he didn't get a nap soon. Rick's son had already arranged to get a ride home with a friend, so he walked with me out to the field where I parked.

We got to my car and, before I could say goodbye, he asked for my number. I'd seen that coming about a mile away. Spending one afternoon together hadn't changed my mind about wanting to start something new.

As if expecting my hesitation, he continued, "You're not looking for a relationship. I know. I'm not trying to pressure you, promise. This place has that small town, everyone knows each other, feel but it can still be hard to find your place, especially if you're new. Everyone needs at least one person to call in a pinch."

I knew better than to believe he truly wasn't hoping to be more than just friends. From the way he looked at me and the way he stood a fraction too close to me, I knew he hadn't forgotten what it felt like when we kissed.

The problem was, I hadn't forgotten either. All day I'd been afraid to look at him for too long because every time I did, the memories would come back, vividly and urgently. The details of our encounter, particularly the following morning, were burned into my memory. The feel of his lips on my skin. The pressure of his body against mine. The way his breath sounded in my ear.

Memories like that can make it hard to focus, to say the least, and essentially impossible to imagine any platonic relationship. I wasn't looking for commitment, true, but I also couldn't bring myself to turn him down flat. In what was quickly becoming a trend with him, I gave in.

"Alright, alright," I said, gesturing for him to hurry, "You want to save it in your phone?"

Rick grinned and pulled his phone out of his pocket. I immediately burst out laughing.

"You have a flip phone!" I couldn't help it, I was cracking up.

"There's nothing wrong with a flip phone," Rick defended himself, flipping his ancient phone open with purpose.

"No. No. It's 2016. There's everything wrong with having a flip phone," I refused to let it go.

"Are you going to tell me your number or not?" he pretended to be offended, but he seemed more amused by my reaction than embarrassed.

I recited my number and couldn't resist adding, "Can you even get texts on that thing?"

"Check your phone," he said, and sure enough I had a new text from an unknown number saying only 'Rick'.

We said out goodbyes and I got the AC started and strapped Andre into his car seat.

As we were pulling out, Andre said, "Mama, today was fun."

"Yeah," I said, "It was."

…

TBC!

A/N: I'm starting a poll. Who do you think will call the other one first, Rick or Michonne?


	7. Chapter 7

Confessions of a Broken Heart

Summary: Events outside our heroes' control propel them ever closer together.

A/N: As of 10:11PM on 8/28/2016, the poll of who is going to call the other first stands as this…Rick with 11 votes and Michonne with 14 votes! Please read on to see who was right!

Chapter 7

I think the worst part about my breakup with Mike was the surprise. Make that surprises, plural. Because there's never just one.

All the anger and betrayal and tears were awful, but there's something about the surprise pains that really gets to me. Like when I think I have a handle on things, no matter how messed up they might be at the moment, and then without any warning Mike pulls a figurative sucker punch and the world is spinning around me.

The first blow was when I discovered he'd been cheating. Two weeks after that, when I'd kicked Mike out but was still unaware of how much my life was changing, I ran into Terry at the café we all used to go to practically every day.

Terry has been Mike's best friend since grade school. He was like a brother to me. When I saw him that day he was uncharacteristically evasive, almost noncommittal. It didn't take me long to put it together.

As a lawyer I can tell when someone is hiding information, especially someone as easy to read as Terry.

"You knew, didn't you? You knew all along," I accused him.

His guilty expression was all the confirmation I needed.

"You knew what he was doing and you didn't think to tell me?" I demanded.

"Listen, whatever happened between you and Mike has nothing to do with me. Don't put your mess on me," Terry retorted.

"All the time you spent in my home, every time the three of us went out, you were lying to my face! Don't act like you aren't involved!" I raised my voice.

I didn't care that we were in the middle of the café and people were starting to stare.

"Sure, I knew, okay. But Mike's my brother, alright? I wasn't going to go behind his back if that's what you're implying. What he does is his own business," Terry pointed a finger at me angrily.

"You spent every holiday with us, Terry. Both of us. You were like family to me, you piece of shit!" I spat, slapping his expensive coffee out of his hand to splatter across the floor, and stormed out of the café.

I didn't care about making a scene because I had no intentions of ever going back there. As I walked home, anger simmering inside me and spilling over in hot tears, I decided that I never wanted to see Terry or Mike's faces ever again.

That day instigated my plan to move out of the city and to start my life over.

There were a lot of things I did in those days that I regret, besides spilling coffee for some poor barista to mop up. The desperate late night phone calls to Mike that invariably ended in a bitter argument. The hours spent scrolling through my social media, analyzing each photo to try and pinpoint where it all went wrong. Slashing the tires of Mike's precious BMW with my katana.

No, on second thought, I don't regret that last one at all. I'm actually rather proud of it, not that I can tell anyone. Not until the statute of limitations has expired, anyway, and by then Mike will be nothing but a distant memory.

In the meantime, putting physical distance between myself and the broken remains of my old life did me a lot of good. Then the next surprise came.

Andre was happily slurping his Cheerios while I opened yesterday's mail, absently wondering when that Rick Grimes was finally going to break down and call me.

The return address was for an unfamiliar law office in Atlanta, which didn't alarm me because it wouldn't be the first time that something meant for my new office was accidentally sent to my new home instead. I opened it and my eyes registered the words 'Notification of Forfeiture of Parental Rights' and, flipping to the last page, Mike's signature.

I stared at the pages blankly for a moment then I read everything carefully, even though I already knew exactly what it said.

Another classic Mike surprise, I thought bitterly. No phone call, no warning, nothing.

I made it very clear that I was not going to ask him for child support, so that's not why he's doing it. Mike always has to have the last word. The last cruel twist of the knife in my heart.

"Mama?" Andre was finished with his breakfast and I realized we were about to be late for Day Care.

I folded up the letter and stuck it in my purse, determined to get on with my day. At work, though, I couldn't focus. I kept thinking about how I'd held out hope that maybe, when Andre is older, he might want to reach out to his dad. It was a foolish idea, thinking that one day they might have a relationship.

It broke my heart to think that my sweet boy could grow up knowing that his own father didn't love him, didn't want anything to do with him.

I won't let that happen, I decided. I will love him enough to make up for having only one parent and I won't ever tell him about the letter, not until he's an adult.

I told my boss that I wasn't feeling well. He said he could tell something was wrong and, being a bit of a germophobe, sent me home with strict instructions not to return until I was positive I was healthy.

Feeling vaguely guilty for skipping out on work, I went and picked Andre up from Day Care.

"Mama!" he shouted when he saw me standing in the doorway.

He ran to me and I picked him up, hugging him tightly. The teacher was surprised to see me so early in the day.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that we have an appointment today," I lied and signed Andre out.

"Mama, where are we going?" Andre asked curiously as we walked to the parking lot.

"Today is special day, just for you and me. We can go anywhere you want!" I said.

"Anywhere?" he asked, eyes lighting up at the possibilities.

I nodded, "Anywhere."

Andre thought long and hard before making a cautious suggestion, "to the library?"

When most four year olds would beg to go to the toy store, my sweet boy wants to go to the library. He loves being read to more than anything. So we went to the library and I let him pick out a whole stack of colorful picture books. At home I opened all the blinds, set up my favorite Jazz playlist on the speakers, and sat on the couch with Andre on my lap. I read each book, some of them twice, with him following along, pointing out all of the characters.

We spent the rest of the day playing make-believe and building Lego towers. As I was tucking him in to bed that night, I knelt by the side of his bed and kissed his forehead.

"I love more than anything in the world, baby. You know that, don't you?"

"I know, Mama. I love you too, lots and lots!" he said with a perfect innocence that tugged at my heart.

"Good night, my love," I kissed him again and turned on the night light before gently closing the door.

I poured myself a glass of wine and sat down at the kitchen table. Despite resolving not to think about it anymore, at some point I retrieved the letter from my purse and read it again.

Andre's going to be okay. I believe that. I'll make sure of it. But I couldn't help circling back again and again to thoughts of Mike. Why did he have to do it this way? After all those years, does Andre really mean nothing to him? Doesn't he know how much this hurts me? Does he hate me that much?

I sighed and rubbed my hands across my face, frustrated that I was once again stuck in that same old heartache. Why couldn't I go back to how things were before this morning, before Mike's latest surprise derailed my positive attitude? Things were going so great.

I can go back, I decided. I flipped the offending legal papers over and slid them away from me. I am moving on and building my own life, I told myself firmly.

And I knew the perfect thing to cheer me up and take my mind off my ex. I grabbed my phone and scrolled through the contacts list until I found the name I was looking for.

Rick Grimes.

I took a final sip of wine and, before I could think better of it, tapped the green phone icon.

….

TBC!

A/N: Congrats Team Michonne on correctly guessing that she would cave and call Rick first. This is her story, after all.

Now, here's the real question. How do you think Rick is going to cheer her up? Jk, I think we all know the answer to that one… *wink*wink*


	8. Chapter 8

Confessions of a Broken Heart

Summary: Rick and Michonne set up a late night rendezvous!

A/N: First, I'm sorry it's been so very long between updates. Especially with how this season has been going, I think we could all use some Richonne fluff about now! Please review!

…

Chapter 8

Our first date was set for that Saturday night. Apparently his ex has custody of the kids every other weekend, so on those days he signs up for extra shifts at work.

He warned me that he probably wouldn't be able to come over until late that night, but I didn't mind. I've always been a bit of a night owl. And Andre is a heavy sleeper, so we would essentially have the night to ourselves.

In the days leading up to our date I alternated between nervous and excited. Whenever I began to worry, I told myself that I hadn't committed to anything. I could still change my mind at any point and call it all off. If Rick came over and the chemistry that I remembered suddenly wasn't there, I could simply kick him out.

After a brief dilemma about what to wear, I settled on a deep red sheath dress that I often wear to work. It's simple but classy and not too formal.

Once Andre was tucked into bed, I poured myself a glass of wine, carefully selected a suitably romantic playlist and turned the volume on low, and sat down on the couch to wait for my date. The problem with romantic songs is that, after a busy day of shopping and chasing a toddler around the park, the smooth melodies can start to sound like a lullaby.

*Brzzz*Brzzz*Brzzz*

I started to reach for my phone on the nightstand beside my bed, only to realize that I wasn't in bed. I'd fallen asleep on the couch! Panicked, I grabbed my phone to see several unanswered texts and a missed call, in addition to the current ringing.

It was Rick.

I took a second to shake the grogginess out of my head and pressed the accept button.

"Hello?" I said, hoping I sounded more awake than I felt.

I heard a sigh of relief, then that perfect Southern accent, "Michonne. Hey."

"Hey," I said, awkwardly, then lowered my phone to glance at the time.

12:47 PM

"…didn't want to ring the bell in case Andre was sleeping, I mean, I'm sure he's sleeping by now. It's pretty late. If you're having second thoughts, I understand," Rick was saying.

"No!" I said, "Uh, just hold on."

I crossed the room and yanked open my front door. There he was, standing on my doorstep in his brown Sheriff's uniform, looking at his flip phone with a perplexed expression, as handsome as ever.

"Hey," I said simply.

He looked up at me and smiled. Then his eyes glanced down and then back up again, taking in my red dress. When our eyes met again I was struck by the intensity in his gaze. My stomach did a somersault.

Well, I certainly didn't need to worry about any lack of chemistry between us.

"You look fantastic," he said, that soft smile lighting up his features.

"Thanks," I replied, opening the door to let him in.

"Sorry about all that," I motioned with my phone, indicating the unanswered calls, "I was, uh, distracted."

"No worries," he said, with a little glint of amusement in his voice, but thankfully he had the good judgment to leave it at that.

I got him a drink and we made small talk.

"What's this song?" Rick asked, tilting his head to listen, "I like it."

My playlists had cycled through and landed on something I hadn't heard in a long time. I turned the volume up a bit.

"It's something my mom used to play. I didn't take you for a Jazz fan," I said, surprised.

"Me neither," he admitted, "but it makes me feel like dancing."

He held a hand out to me with a playful smile, inviting me to dance. He's rather charming for a country boy, I thought, not for the first time.

I took his hand and we spun slowly about the living room, drifting with the flow of the music. We didn't talk much but, during that slow dance with his hands on my waist and our heartbeats so close together, I felt completely at ease. I had this distinct feeling that whatever was going to happen between us in the future, it was going to be something good.

Rick's eyes caught mine for a long moment and I held my breath, wondering if he was about to make a move. Perhaps he was wondering the same thing. His eyes cut away and he moved closer, placing a soft kiss on my cheek. It was equal parts tentative and affectionate.

As he pulled away, I placed a hand on his cheek and redirected him into a proper kiss. When our lips met, an electric warmth filled my chest and radiated out through my body, burning brighter as my eyes closed, lost in the deepening kiss.

We broke for air and he rested his forehead against mine, both of us breathless with the intensity of our connection. I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt such an overwhelming physical attraction to a man, but that's what I feel every time I start kissing Rick. I can't keep my hands off him.

"Come on," I whispered, taking his hand in mine and leading him down the hall to my bedroom.

I pulled the door closed behind us and clicked the lock into place. No need to take chances with a curious toddler down the hall.

"Come here, beautiful," Rick said, playfully pulling me close.

I smiled as his warm lips landed on mine. I closed my eyes, lost in the moment, enjoying the feel of my fingers in his curls, the feel of his hand sliding down my back, coming to rest on my ass, pulling me tight against his body.

I suddenly felt something hard poking my leg.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, awkwardly shifting away.

Rick immediately realized what had happened and, somewhat mortified, said, "That was my flashlight, I swear!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Rick took a half step back from me and started to remove his utility belt. When he started on the buttons on his shirt, I grinned.

"Damn," I said appreciatively, "This is even better than my twenty-first birthday party."

Rick frowned, highly confused, "What happened on your twenty-first birthday?"

"Andrea ordered a stripper. He came in a cop outfit," I said, laughing at the memory.

Rick smirked, "So, what, do you have a thing for cops?"

I closed the space between us once more, saying, "…maybe just the one," before kissing him again.

In moments his uniform was crumpled on the floor, along with my dress and we moved onto the bed. He trailed kisses down the side of my neck, along my collar, slowly over my stomach, and I thought to myself, _Oh, I could get used to this…_

…


	9. Chapter 9

Confessions of a Broken Heart

Summary: Picking up where we left off…well, only a little bit later.

A/N: A big Thank You to everyone who left reviews! I hope you like this one too!

…

Chapter 9

"Is it okay for me to stay?" Rick whispered in my ear.

"Yeah," I murmured, because I felt comfortable with him cuddled up beside me, his arm draped over me, "just leave before Andre wakes up."

"Mhmm," Rick kissed my shoulder and settled his head onto the pillow.

I let his steady breathing and the warmth of our tired bodies lull me into sleep.

I woke up to a ringing sound, muffled and distant. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Rick," I shook his arm, "What is that?"

"Hmm?" Rick opened his eyes slowly.

Those eyes, somehow a brighter blue in the morning sun, focused on me and he smiled. It was a nice moment, one of those moments that feels calm and unhurried and nice, but never lasts.

"I think that's your phone," I said, since the ringing hadn't stopped and mine was on vibrate.

"Yeah…" Rick sat up, gathering his senses, asking that age old question, "What time is it?"

I check the little clock on my bedside table and told him, unconcerned because we still had a little time before Andre was likely to be up. Rick, however, flung the covers back and got up in a hurry.

"I'm late for work!" he said, cursing under his breath.

I remembered what he'd said about the extra weekend shifts, trying to add up the overtime money. I'll never say the man isn't dedicated. I got up and slipped on my blue fuzzy bathrobe before helping him locate the various pieces of his uniform.

"Looking for this?" I held up his boxers and grinned at him from across the room.

"How did they get over there?" Rick stopped his frantic searching to crack a smile at me.

He held out his hands, anticipating the wayward clothing to be tossed across the bed. When I made no move to oblige, he was forced to walk all the way around the room over to me, every inch of his gloriously naked body on display.

He watched me watching him. He came to a stop when we were toe to toe.

"I'll take this," Rick said, a playful note in his voice, as he took his boxers from my hand.

For a long second he didn't move away and I decided I needed one more good kiss before he left. His lips were as warm and inviting as, well, every time I'd kissed them. Mid-kiss, his tongue teasing against my lips, he started to pull on the tie holding my bathrobe closed.

"Tell me, Rick Grimes, are you always this frisky in the mornings?" I asked.

"Only when I wake up next to you," he said, smiling against my lips.

I rested my hands on his chest, "I'm not telling you to stop…but at the same time I don't want you to be late because of me."

Rick frowned, "Late for what?"

"You just said you were late for work!" I reminded him.

"Oh. Yeah. Damn," he sighed, remembering his responsibilities.

His forehead fell to my shoulder in defeat, "I'm sorry, Michonne. I really should go."

"Do you at least have time for coffee? I'll put a pot on while you get dressed," I offered.

"I always have time for coffee."

I fixed my bathrobe and went to start the coffee maker before quietly checking on Andre. He was blessedly still asleep, but that wouldn't last long. If only I could have paused time right then. But I couldn't and, of course, I didn't know yet what was about to ruin the whole morning.

I returned to the kitchen to find Rick, now fully clothed in his somewhat rumpled uniform. He was turned slightly away from me but I could see that he was staring at something in his hand. Reading something.

A sinking feeling in my gut told me exactly what he was reading. He looked up at me, startled then embarrassed.

"What are you doing?" I snapped, roughly grabbing the paper from his hand.

"I didn't mean to! It was right on the table and without thinking…" he read the anger in my eyes, "Michonne, I'm really sorry. My nosy instincts got the best of me. Occupational hazard, you could say."

From his conflicted expression, I could tell that he'd read the whole thing. The legal notification that my son's father had officially waived his parental rights. I stuffed the letter into my work satchel, hanging from a kitchen chair.

When I turned back around, Rick was still watching me. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to be having this conversation at all.

After a tense pause, Rick said, "I know it's none of my business, but for what it's worth," he pointed at the letter, now hidden in my bag, "he sounds like a real piece of shit. You deserve better than that. You and Andre both deserve better."

"That's the understatement of the century," I muttered, dropping my glare to fold my arms across my chest and stare at the ground.

I motioned to the coffeemaker, "Your coffee's ready. There's a mug in that cabinet."

I leaned against the counter and sighed, wondering to myself why I wasn't kicking him out right now. Rick poured himself a cup of coffee and sipped it slowly.

"Michonne, I'm sorry again about snooping," he said and, despite my consternation at my personal life being unexpectedly out in the open, I believed him.

"I know," I said, still not looking at him. It was a half-way acceptance.

The coffee smelled good so I poured myself a cup as well. As soon as he drank his coffee he would leave and we could pretend this never happened. Minutes passed in silence, sunshine from the window and caffeine in our cups bringing us further and further from the magic of last night.

I should have known nothing could ever be simple, I thought to myself. I finished my coffee and, placing the cup on the counter, realized that Rick was staring into his cup, lost in thought.

"You might as well say it," I said.

He startled, "What?"

"Whatever's on your mind. If you're going to stand there looking all conflicted, you might as well say it," I told him, more resigned than antagonistic.

He finally looked at me. He took one more gulp of coffee to gather his thoughts then answered.

"What we have…I know I'm your rebound. I get it. I'm not stupid. But…Michonne, is that all I am? I mean, is there any chance that this could be something more? Something real?"

I let his question hang in the air. Anger flared in my chest.

"What is wrong with you?!" I demanded.

Rick looked stricken, like he had no idea he'd done anything wrong, so I explained it to him.

"You didn't care about being a rebound or whatever last night! You didn't ask any questions then, so what gives you the right to start asking questions now?" I was two seconds from grabbing his arm and pushing him out the door.

"It's a valid question. Am I not allowed to ask you how you feel?" Rick put up a hasty defense, but I wasn't having it.

"Not the morning after you jump into bed with me! Rick, seriously. It's way too late to have this conversation," I stated definitively, taking his only half empty cup from his hands and setting it on the counter with a clang, "I don't owe you anything!"

Rick looked like he'd been slapped in the face but instead of fighting back, he took his cue to leave. He strode out of the kitchen and paused mid-step before he reached the front door.

"What now?" I demanded.

"I need my hat," he said in a quiet voice.

I sighed. Of course he forgot his hat. I went back to my bedroom and, after more searching than I had patience for at that point, located his hat.

I returned, brown Sheriff's hat in hand, just in time to hear a small voice ask, "Who are you?"

…..

TBC!

Preview: What happens when Andre finds Rick standing in his living room? Will Rick and Michonne sort things out or is this the end for them?

BONUS TRIVIA: I will award major Bonus Points to whoever can name (title and chapter) my other fanfic that has a 'naked Rick kissing Michonne while she's holding his boxers' scene.


	10. Chapter 10

Confessions of a Broken Heart

Summary: Will Michonne be able to mend things with Rick?

A/N: Let it be noted that, at the time of this writing, Bonus Points are hereby awarded to clarity4kia and minton131.

Remember, the whole premise of this story is that Michonne starts something with Rick while her heart is still rather broken. This chapter should better explain her feelings.

….

Chapter 10

"Who are you?" Andre blinked up at Rick.

"I'm Rick Grimes. We met the other day at the County Fair, remember? I live in the next building over and…I ran out of coffee. So your mom gave me some coffee," Rick explained.

"Oh," Andre said, then added, "I'm not allowed to have coffee."

Rick cracked a smile, "That's because you're still growing."

Rick looked up at me again. "Well, thank you for the coffee," he said politely, but I could still feel the tension between us.

I nodded. I quickly passed him his hat and scooped up Andre.

"I'll be going," Rick turned to the door but paused to look back at us one last time.

"Say goodbye to Mr. Rick," I instructed Andre, who waved and gave Rick a cheerful, "Bye-bye!"

"Goodbye," Rick responded, but his expression was an impenetrable shield and I couldn't read him.

I fixed Andre and myself some breakfast and got started on the day's tasks but all day I was distracted, replaying the morning's events again and again in my mind. I tried to analyze my feelings, to put things into words so that I could figure out what to do about it, but I kept circling around and around and not feeling certain about anything.

Why had I reacted so harshly to Rick? Sure, his timing wasn't great, but he did have a right to ask me how I felt about him. But why couldn't a hook-up just be a hook-up? Why did he want me to spell everything out, dissect and define our relationship when we hardly know each other? When I hardly know how I feel about him, let alone what I want.

And why did it bother me so much that Rick read the letter? It was my own fault for leaving it out. In his place, I might have ended up doing the exact same thing. But that didn't mean I had to like it. My broken family out on display to this man I knew at once very intimately and not at all.

I hated the thought of Rick feeling sorry for me. I hated that Mike was still affecting me so much. Every time I think it's truly over, that I'll never see him or think about him again, something happens to bring me right back to the heartache.

Rick called me a few times but I ignored him and eventually he stopped. I didn't want to talk when I didn't know what to say. I went to sleep resolved to let it all go and start over new in the morning.

Monday I dropped Andre off at Day Care and went to work, determined not to think about Rick. I logged onto my computer and shifted through emails for a while. Then I checked the daily schedule for the court house. When I saw R. Grimes listed as the arresting officer for a hearing scheduled that afternoon, I knew what I had to do.

After lunch I invented a plausible pretext for visiting the court house and drove across town. I found the right room and sat on a bench in the hallway to wait. An interminable length of time later, the session adjourned and people began to file out. I stood up, not wanting to miss him.

I didn't need to worry. Rick spotted me almost as soon as he walked through the door.

"Do you have a minute?" I asked when he stopped in front of me, his uniform smart and his eyes clear of the turmoil I felt inside.

He turned to the young woman following him and instructed, "Tara, go finish up the paper work and I'll catch up in a minute."

"Yes, sir!" she answered, evidently happy to have some responsibility of her own, even if it was only paperwork.

Rick and I walked in silence to a small courtyard near the parking lot where we could talk. I turned to face him. There was nothing for it but to do it.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls. I should have called you back. I just…I needed to think," I said, slowly gaining confidence.

"Michonne, it's okay. I und –" he replied but I raised hand to cut him off.

"Please, let me finish," I said, struggling to maintain my composure. He nodded, so I continued, "I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I'm sorry that I asked you to come over at all. It was a mistake. All of it. And I'm sorry."

I let out a shakey breath and tried to judge his reaction.

Rick was frowning, "It wasn't _all_ a mistake."

He really wasn't getting it. No apology is ever easy, but this one was particularly painful.

"No, it was. Rick, you were right, what you said yesterday morning. I was using you as a distraction because I didn't want to deal with all this…all this _shit_ that I'm carrying around, because of my ex."

I felt tears welling up but now the words wouldn't stop. I owed Rick an explanation but I also needed to put it into words so that this mess inside my heart might stop tormenting me.

"It's complicated…I've cut him out of my life and he's not coming back. And I don't want him back. I don't. But that doesn't erase all the years that I loved him. I know I'm better off without him, in my mind I know it's for the best. But knowing that doesn't make it hurt any less. It's like there's this gaping hole in my life and I'm supposed to just pretend that it's not there."

"I don't know what to do," I blinked away tears, "I don't know what I'm doing, Rick. I'm really sorry."

Then he was wrapping his arms around me and his embrace felt familiar and comforting. I took deep breaths and gradually felt calmer.

Rick pulled back and looked into my eyes, "Michonne. I know exactly what you're feeling right now. I'm divorced, remember? I've been there. Well, not exactly this situation…but I know it can take a long time to fully let go of someone, even after they're gone from your life."

"Maybe it was a mistake," he said, "trying to rush into something without thinking."

"Thank you for understanding," I said, relieved that we finally seemed to be on the same page.

And, for a while, we were.

…

TBC!

A/N: The direction of this story has changed a bit since I started it and I need to think about how it's going to get to the end point. I'm trying to develop as a writer and experiment with something that's not complete fluff….So, thank you for sticking with me.

And don't worry, I do have a painfully fluffy happy ending planned (hint: it involves a ring)!


	11. Chapter 11

Confessions of a Broken Heart

Summary: Michonne thought everything was more or less settled between herself and Rick, but an unexpected phone call leads to more possibilities.

….

Chapter 11

When Rick called me a few days later I hesitated before answering. When he asked me to go to dinner with him, I hesitated again.

He insisted that he was only asking for dinner, that he wasn't trying to make my life more complicated. That he only wanted to make sure I was doing okay. Despite my serious reservations about being "just friends" with someone I'd had sex with, there was something about hearing his voice that made me want to see him again, and I ultimately agreed.

I hung up and immediately texted Enid and arranged for her to babysit.

Maybe, I thought, he wanted to meet up because he felt rejected and wanted some closure. That's a valid reason. More likely he was still interested in me and wanted to lobby for a second chance. Or would it be a third chance?

I leaned back in my desk chair and, for a moment, imagined what it would be like if I did give him another chance, a real chance this time. I made a mental list, ticking off the items on my fingers.

The Pros of Dating Rick Grimes:

\- The first one is easy. I already know he's good in bed.

\- Good dancer

\- Good with kids

\- Civic minded profession (specifically, looks great in uniform)

\- That beautiful accent

\- Sexy walk

\- Those curls

\- That thing he does when we…

My list was getting sidetracked and, if I was honest, would be a very short list if I didn't count sex. I still barely knew him. Putting aside the question of whether I was even ready to date again, I would have to learn more before rushing into anything. The last thing I wanted was another heartbreak.

Wednesday night came before I knew it and I resolved to keep an open mind. I walked over to his apartment and, summoning my resolve, knocked on his door.

And knocked again. Still nothing. One more knock, louder this time. I was debating whether to call him or to simply go back home when I heard movement.

The door, identical to mine, opened to reveal a frazzled looking, shirtless Rick Grimes holding a squirmy, soaking wet toddler bundled up in a fuzzy pink towel.

"Michonne!" he exclaimed.

"Hi," I said. Did he forget that I was coming over?

"Hey, so the thing is, my usual babysitter was already booked and then Judy got into Carl's paints and I didn't even know he had paint but he does," Rick explained in a rush.

I cracked a smile, "There's something about kids and paint. It's like they have a sixth sense. They'll always find it."

"Ain't that the truth," Rick said.

"Uh, you've got a little…" I motioned to a smudge of blue paint on his chin. He awkwardly tried to wipe it off on his shoulder but only managed to smudge it further.

The moment stretched out and I said, "If it's a bad time, we can just forget tonight. I understand."

"No!" he said, a little faster than necessary, "We can still go eat. We'll just have a little extra company. If you don't mind, that is."

"Alright then," I agreed. Actually, bringing his daughter along would make the whole thing feel more casual and less like a date.

"Great," his face lit up, "Come on in, we'll be ready in a minute. There's a nice little café not too far. It's a local favorite."

"Good," I said, "I'm starving."

I stepped inside and watched him disappear back down the hall to get himself and the little one dressed.

…..

TBC!

A/N: See, we're working our way back to fluff! I'll try to make the next one longer.

Preview: What is going to happen on Rick and Michonne's outing? What are Rick's intentions? Is Judith ever going to find someone to appreciate her artwork?


End file.
